


Hair Troubles

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: 3-in-1 shampoo, conditioner, and body wash is unacceptable





	Hair Troubles

"Alex, we need to break up."

Alex tiredly opened his eyes and cast them up to where his boyfriend stood in the doorway of the bathroom, naked and dripping like a wet dog. He sighed and tugged the pillow closer. He knew he might regret having Michael over for their first _planned_ night together, but he didn't think it'd be so soon.

"Excuse me?" 

"I can't date a man who uses 3-in-1 shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I just-I _can't," _Michael said, gesturing to his wet hair, "This is not acceptable. I'm not going to have curls in the morning, I'm going to have a mass of frizz. And that's if I'm lucky!"

"Look, don't take this personally, I love you and I love your must, but you actually have gone multiple days without showering and regularly smell like a sweat rag. But I'm the one who has issues because I minimize shower time?" he asked. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel his eyes dragging closed. It'd been a long day and he just wanted some cuddles, not a goddamn argument over soap. Eventually, he just left them closed.

"Maybe I'm a little haphazard with the bathing, but I have _always_ taken care of my hair ever since I learned how. I didn't think I'd have to buy you decent shampoo and conditioner," Michael argued. Alex mentally thought about responding, but he was too tired and the words never made it to his mouth. Michael sighed. "We'll discuss your horrific hair routine tomorrow."

Alex dozed off to the feeling of a kiss being pressed to his head and water droplets grazing his skin.


End file.
